Through The Eyes Of Madness
by Blanxe
Summary: Não importa o quanto queira ser essa pessoa, Heero, uma hora vai ter que enfrentar a realidade. Você é Heero Yui e não Duo Maxwell. Duo Maxwell é apenas um fruto da sua imaginação.


**Título: Through The Eyes Of Madness**

**Casal Principal: 1x2**

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama...

**Agradecimentos:** À Niu que gentilmente em seu estado loiro-letárgico betou este capítulo pra mim. Valeu, Kokole!! (cai rindo)

**Aviso:** A história surgiu baseada num capítulo de Medium.

**Fic dedicada a Lis Martins que faz aniversário hoje: 24/09**

* * *

Até tudo queimar  
Enquanto todos gritam  
Queimando suas mentiras  
Queimando meus sonhos  
Toda esta fé  
E toda esta dor  
Queimando tudo isso  
Enquanto minha raiva reina  
Até tudo queimar…

Everything Burns – Ben Moody

-

**Capítulo 1**

Estava sentado naquela maldita recepção por mais de quarenta minutos. Longos quarenta minutos esperando para falar com o diretor daquele maldito hospital. Olhou impaciente pela centésima vez para o relógio de pulso e fitou a enfermeira, que parecia alheia à sua inquietação e ansiedade, compenetrada no preenchimento de algumas fichas.

Não conseguindo mais ficar ali sentado, ele se levantou, ajeitando o terno acinzentado e indo diretamente ao balcão.

- Com licença. – pediu, ganhando a atenção da sisuda mulher de óculos. – Eu estou aqui para falar com o Doutor Kushrenada.

- Eu sei. – a enfermeira lhe disse, com desinteresse impresso em sua voz e semblante.

- Só que eu já estou esperando há quarenta minutos. – replicou, não permitindo que a mulher o ignorasse.

- Ele já foi avisado da sua presença. – ela respondeu, desta vez voltando a mexer nas fichas.

Ele não poderia ficar ali. Tinha uma reunião importante no trabalho e se perdesse mais tempo provavelmente se atrasaria. Já que havia marcado uma hora com o médico, era justo exigir que fosse atendido.

- Olha, eu não queria parecer insistente, mas eu preciso realmente falar com ele e voltar para o meu trabalho.

- Tudo o que posso fazer é pedir para que espere. – foi a resposta neutra da mulher.

Olhando a forma como estava sendo tratado e, percebendo que nada conseguiria a não ser continuar sentado até que a boa vontade do médico para lhe atender surgisse, tomou a melhor decisão para o momento.

- Tudo bem. Sem problemas. Então acho melhor eu ir embora e marcar uma outra hora com o Doutor Kushrenada.

A enfermeira voltou a fitá-lo e, com a voz levemente contrariada, falou:

- É melhor se sentar.

Já se dirigia para a porta de saída da recepção e, mesmo que agora ela lhe pedisse para esperar só mais um pouco, não ficaria. Tinha compromissos que não poderiam ser adiados e se o médico estava querendo fazê-lo de idiota, sua cota terminava ali.

- Não, eu realmente preciso ir. Eu tenho uma reunião com a promotoria e… - interrompeu-se, olhando com estranheza para a grande porta dupla de madeira que, num primeiro puxão, constatou estar fechada. Olhou para a mulher – que parecia indiferente ao que acontecia – e, usando ainda de sua paciência, perguntou: – Será que pode abrir aqui? Está fechada.

A mulher novamente o ignorou e fez sinal para dois homens altos e fortes que, dadas às suas vestimentas claras, ele sabia exatamente que eram enfermeiros do hospital.

- Já foi avisado que não pode ficar andando pela sala de recepção, Heero. – um dos homens disse, se aproximando de uma forma suspeita.

- Heero? – ele indagou, completamente confuso.

- Venha, melhor se sentar. – o outro pediu, segurando em seu braço.

Ele não queria acreditar no que estava começando a desconfiar. Num solavanco, desvencilhou-se da pegada do enfermeiro e, mantendo a voz estável, exigiu:

- Não. Eu quero ir embora agora, então, faça o favor de abrir a maldita porta.

Eles o olhavam como se já tivessem passado por aquele tipo de situação diversas vezes e não duvidava disso, mas com certeza estavam lhe confundindo com alguém, ou estavam mesmo perdendo a razão.

- Não dificulte as coisas, Heero. – o enfermeiro pediu, numa última tentativa de persuadi-lo, mas realmente não queria saber o que estava se passando ali, apenas queria ir embora e naquele exato momento. - Senão seremos obrigados a informar ao Doutor Kushrenada.

Novamente a pegada em seu braço lhe trouxe um certo pânico e, desta vez, não conseguiu controlar o timbre de sua voz ante ao desconforto que a situação lhe causava.

- Me solta! – tentou outra vez se desvencilhar, mas seu outro braço também já estava sendo segurado pelo segundo homem. - Por que ficam me chamando de Heero? Meu nome é Duo! Duo Maxwell! E eu quero ir embora agora!

- Calma, Heero. – o enfermeiro lhe pedia, mesmo com todos os seus protestos e palavrões, enquanto praticamente o arrastava para dentro do hospital. - Fique calmo.

Perguntava-se se o mundo ficara insano ou se aquilo não passava de um trote bisonho sendo pregado por alguém. Nenhuma das duas possibilidades o acalmava, principalmente por tentar lutar contra aquela imposição ou fazer que suas palavras fossem realmente escutadas e compreendidas. Eles o chamavam por outro nome, insistiam em dizer que seu nome era Heero. Nunca em sua vida conhecera nenhum Heero, muito menos um que estivesse num hospital psiquiátrico. Estava ali a trabalho para a promotoria; conversar com o médico responsável pelo hospital para obter algumas informações a respeito de um caso em particular que vinham trabalhando. E, para seu desespero, via-se finalmente despido de suas roupas, trajando a pálida camisola do hospital e sendo preso a uma das macas. Tanto suas mãos quanto suas pernas estavam atadas às fivelas de couro da maca, assim, por mais que se debatesse, não conseguia se soltar.

Foi quando médico finalmente entrou e lhe olhou com certa pena.

- Heero, por que insiste com esses surtos?

- Merda eu não sou Heero! Escuta, o senhor é médico, poderia ligar para o meu companheiro ou pra promotoria. Deve estar acontecendo algum engano aqui.

Qualquer outra tentativa de argumentar foi cortada quando um mordedor de borracha foi enfiado em sua boca.

- Agora se você não se remexer muito, isso só ai doer um pouquinho, Heero.

Seus olhos violetas se arregalaram quando o médico colocou dois eletrodos em suas têmporas e, sem hesitar, ligou um botão que conectava os fios à máquina.

Duo gritou, mesmo que o som de sua dor e agonia tivesse sido completamente abafado.

oOo

Seu corpo se levantou num movimento automático, enquanto a dor em sua cabeça fez com que levasse as mãos imediatamente às suas têmporas. Estava escuro, o que indicava que era noite, e o som de passos, seguidos por uma voz, lhe chamaram a atenção.

- Que bom que acordou. Sabe se ainda temos alguma aspirina aqui em casa?

Um pouco desorientado ele virou o rosto, vendo o marido saindo do banheiro anexo ao quarto trazendo na mão um pote vazio de medicamento.

- Acho que ainda deve ter alguma num dos armários da cozinha. – informou, com a voz rouca. - Por quê?

- Dor de cabeça dos infernos. – o outro homem resmungou, deixando o quarto em busca do remédio.

Duo continuou massageando a têmpora, querendo se livrar daquela sensação horrível em sua cabeça e constatando, com certo alívio, que tudo não passara de um terrível sonho estúpido, mas que por algum motivo levou tempo para afastar aquela impressão ruim.

oOo

A rotina de sempre na manhã seguinte foi cumprida. Duo acordou cedo, ajeitou o café tanto para si quanto para o marido, e saiu em seu carro para trabalhar. O sol estava ameno naquele horário, o que era bom para alguém que tinha que passar o dia todo engravatado. Pretendia chegar à promotoria a tempo para a reunião que havia sido marcada e assim iniciarem o processo de mais um caso, porém, o fato o fazia recordar-se do pesadelo da noite anterior que ainda lhe causava algum desconforto. Parecera tão real, tão assustador, que ficava difícil reprimir um arrepio que ameaçava percorrer seu corpo só em imaginar tudo aquilo de novo.

Balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos ruins, e focalizou sua mente no possível caso que teria nas mãos.

Estacionou seu carro no lugar de sempre e foi diretamente para entrada do prédio, onde o costumeiro ritual da segurança se dava.

- O crachá. – pediu o homem que já conhecia desde que começara a trabalhar ali.

Duo franziu o cenho ao buscar dentro da pasta o que lhe fora pedido e não encontrar. Aquilo era estranho, afinal, não o tirava da pasta para nada. Trowa também não tinha o costume de mexer em suas coisas e, se fosse o caso, com certeza não se daria ao trabalho de tirar seu crachá de lá.

- Eu acho que esqueci. – finalmente disse, olhando um pouco desconsertado para o segurança.

- Então não posso deixá-lo entrar. – foi a resposta seca que recebeu.

- Olha, Marvin, você me vê aqui todo dia, não é possível que vá me deter por causa do maldito crachá. – Duo argumentou.

- Eu cumpro ordens. – o homem lhe respondeu, olhando-o de forma estranha, mas imparcial. - Sem o crachá, não pode subir.

Duo pensava na ironia da situação. Quando achou que o dia estava começando bem, algo como aquilo tinha que acontecer para deixá-lo mal com seus superiores.

- Eu vou me atrasar pra uma reunião importante, não tenho tempo de ir em casa pegar o crachá. – insistiu, querendo apenas que o homem parasse de frescuras e permitisse de uma vez a sua entrada. Era ridículo já que Marvin o conhecia e sabia que trabalhava ali.

- Sugiro que telefone então e se eles autorizarem, permito que passe.

Duo quase bufou, mas se conteve. Não criaria estardalhaço por uma coisa daquelas, afinal, o segurança só estava fazendo o trabalho dele. Buscou em seu bolso pelo aparelho celular e, novamente franzindo o cenho, constatou que não estava com ele.

- Só faltava essa… - murmurou, imaginando que teria esquecido o telefone em casa. Era raro de ocorrer, mas às vezes acontecia. - Tem algum orelhão aqui perto?

O segurança assentiu com a cabeça e apontou na direção onde poderia encontrar um. Sem perder mais tempo, Duo caminhou até achar o aparelho, percebendo que um homem loiro estava parado junto a este. Pedindo licença, estava pronto para pegar o fone para discar, quando o homem se interpôs em seu caminho.

- Não. – o loiro disse, parecendo nervoso. - Eu estou esperando uma ligação.

Duo olhou brevemente o homem à sua frente, vendo que este realmente parecia verdadeiro em suas palavras, no entanto, ele tinha seus próprios problemas para resolver.

- Olha, eu vou ligar bem rapidinho. – começou a explicar. - Só preciso avisar…

Os olhos violetas se voltaram para o orelhão que de repente começou a chamar e rapidamente o loiro estava atendendo à ligação.

- Oi… sim sou eu. Vai ficar tudo bem. Por favor, não faça nada até eu chegar aí.

Duo bufou ante ao inconveniente. Pelo pouco que escutara da conversa, deduzira que o homem deveria estar em crise com a namorada ou esposa e ficaria naquele drama no telefone por muito tempo. Só que tempo era algo que ele não poderia perder.

Tendo isso em mente, desistiu do orelhão e retornou até a entrada do prédio, disposto a mais uma vez conversar com o segurança.

- Olha, será que você poderia usar o seu telefone e falar com o pessoal lá em cima? – sugeriu, com o olhar quase suplicante. - O orelhão está ocupado e eu estou muito atrasado, diga que é Duo Maxwell.

O homem não pareceu muito satisfeito em acatar o pedido, mas o fez mesmo assim. Duo esperou com ansiedade naqueles poucos segundos, aguardando a autorização para que subisse, mas quando o segurança desligou o telefone, não ganhou a resposta que esperava.

- Disseram que não estão esperando por nenhum Duo Maxwell.

- C-como assim? – Duo quase engasgou nas próprias palavras e, incrédulo, afirmou: - Eu trabalho aqui. Será que poderia telefonar novamente?

- Eu já violei uma ordem ao usar o telefone para isso, senhor. – o segurança lhe informou, chateado. - Por que não vai em casa buscar o seu crachá?

Duo abriu a boca para argumentar, só que se conteve. Um bate-boca naquela altura do campeonato só serviria para aborrecê-lo e deixá-lo estressado. Respirou fundo e, com um sorriso de ironia em seu semblante, concordou:

- Sabe de uma coisa? Você tem toda razão. Vou até em casa buscar o crachá.

Duo se afastou e, caminhando a passos pesados, retornou ao estacionamento. Se algo ainda poderia dar errado naquele dia era chegar até a sua vaga e não encontrar o seu carro. Olhou aturdido para o espaço vazio onde deixara o veículo, pensando na única possibilidade cabível para aquela situação.

Percebeu a aproximação de dois homens, reconhecendo-os como seguranças do local.

- Algum problema, senhor? – um deles perguntou.

- O meu carro. – ainda chocado apontou para a vaga vazia. - Ele estava aqui.

- Tem certeza disso? – o outro perguntou, o olhando como se fosse louco e, por algum motivo, Duo pareceu reconhecer aquele tipo de olhar.

- Claro que eu tenho! Eu estaciono aqui todos os dias! – exaltou-se, querendo que aqueles homens entendessem que não estava alucinando ou coisa parecia. - Roubaram meu carro.

Os dois homens se entreolharam e um deles em simpatia ofereceu:

- Se quiser podemos levá-lo até sua casa.

Duo ponderou por alguns segundos e decidiu que a oferta viria bem a calhar, afinal, precisava mesmo buscar seu crachá e aproveitaria para ligar para o seguro. Parecia tão estúpido tantas coisas darem errado num início de manhã; primeiro o crachá, depois o telefone e agora o carro. O que mais poderia acontecer para tornar seu dia ainda pior? Seu marido chegar em casa pedindo o divórcio?

Respirou fundo e tratou de afastar o negativismo. Chegaria em casa, pegaria o crachá e o celular, informaria à empresa do seguro do carro e voltaria para trabalhar, deixando tudo aquilo para trás como uma má experiência vivida.

Os dois seguranças o acompanharam até a porta da frente, mas ficaram a uma certa distância, enquanto pegava as chaves de casa na pasta e tentava abrir a porta.

Um nervosismo instalou-se em seu peito quando a chave que estava acostumado a abrir todos os dias aquela porta simplesmente parecia não servir na fechadura.

- Aconteceu algo, senhor? – um dos seguranças questionou.

Um pouco sem jeito e ainda tentando forçar a chave, Duo respondeu:

- A minha chave não está abrindo.

Ainda concentrado na porta, Duo perdeu a troca de olhares preocupados dos dois homens atrás de si.

- Tem certeza de que esta é a sua casa?

- Claro que eu tenho! – o moreno perdeu a paciência. - Moro aqui há nove anos!

Aquilo era realmente só o que faltava: ter alguém questionando se sabia mesmo onde morava. Era ridículo! Infelizmente, seu rompante não ajudava em nada quando a droga da chave simplesmente parecia não servir na fechadura. O que estava acontecendo de errado?

Sobressaltou-se quando um dos seguranças tocou a campainha da casa e imediatamente o fuzilou com o olhar. O que aquele idiota estava esperando? Que alguém viesse atender?

Para a sua surpresa, a porta se abriu e, por um ínfimo segundo, pensou que poderia ver o companheiro ali, que talvez ele também tivesse esquecido de algo e voltara para pegar em casa, mas qual não foi sua surpresa quando um completo desconhecido os encarou com a expressão séria.

- Quem é você? – foi tudo o que Duo conseguiu dizer diante daquele estranho que acabara de abrir a porta de sua casa.

- Senhor, desculpe incomodá-lo, mas conhece essa pessoa? – o segurança perguntou ao jovem se referindo a Duo, fazendo com que o moreno de longa trança o recriminasse com o olhar.

- Não. – foi a resposta curta que receberam.

Duo encarou o outro homem com toda indignação que sentia, enfrentando sem qualquer resguardo a frieza que via em seus estranhos olhos azuis.

- O que você está fazendo na minha casa?

- Sua casa? – o desconhecido estreitou ainda mais os olhos levemente puxados. - Não sei do que está falando, moro aqui há mais de nove anos. Agora se me dão licença.

Sem mais, a porta foi fechada e Duo a socou completamente frustrado.

- Filho da mãe! Isso é invasão!

- Senhor, deve ter se enganado de casa. – escutou o segurança argumentar e se virou com os olhos violetas faiscando em fúria.

- Eu não me enganei porcaria nenhuma! Se entrarem vão ver as minhas coisas lá dentro! E podem perguntar aos vizinhos se quiserem!

- Melhor vir conosco, senhor.

Duo sentiu que o tempo que levara de sua casa até estar sendo arrastado pelos corredores daquele hospital se passara como um borrão. De alguma forma, parecia estar revivendo parte daquele pesadelo bizarro e não sabia ao certo como se livrar dele. Não estava sonhando, então, por que estava sendo trazido de volta àquele lugar?

Muito diferente de seu sonho, ao invés de ser preso a uma maca, foi levado até uma sala onde o mesmo médico parecia esperá-lo. Foi forçado a se sentar em uma cadeira à frente de uma mesa, ficando cara a cara com aquele homem que parecia ser o responsável pelo lugar.

- Por que continua fugindo, Heero?

Sem esconder sua irritação ou nervosismo, apenas retaliou com a voz extremamente exaltada:

- Dá pra parar de me chamar de Heero?! Meu nome é Duo!

O médico sequer se abalou com seu rompante, mais uma vez dando provas de que estava acostumado a lidar com aquilo.

- Até quando pretende continuar com isso, Heero? – perguntou, como quem fala com uma criança, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa. - Enquanto não quiser abandonar essa sua fantasia, não poderei ajudá-lo.

Duo riu sardonicamente. Como aquele homem poderia ser médico se o confundia com um paciente qualquer?

- Eu não vou abandonar nada! Eu me chamo Duo Maxwell, sou casado com…

- Trowa Barton. – o médico completou, fazendo com que os orbes violetas se arregalassem. - Sim, já sabemos disso.

Duo ficou sem palavras. Aquele homem sabia sobre si, sobre seu marido, então por que estava o tratando como um doente mental? Por que o estava mantendo ali?

- Não importa o quanto queira ser essa pessoa, Heero, uma hora vai ter que enfrentar a realidade e o quanto antes encarar isso, mais rápido poderá sair daqui. – o médico continuou e, com convicção, afirmou: - Você é Heero Yui e não Duo Maxwell. Duo Maxwell é apenas um fruto da sua imaginação.

oOo

Seu corpo se levantou num movimento automático. Estava escuro, o que indicava que era noite, e o som de passos, seguidos por uma voz, lhe chamaram a atenção.

- Que bom que acordou. Sabe se ainda temos alguma aspirina aqui em casa?

Um pouco desorientado ele virou o rosto, vendo o marido saindo do banheiro anexo ao quarto trazendo na mão um pote vazio de medicamento. Repentinamente, uma sensação de déjà vu lhe abateu, como se já tivesse vivido aquilo antes e a cena só estivesse se repetindo.

- Acho que ainda deve ter alguma num dos armários da cozinha. – informou, com a voz rouca. - Por quê?

- Dor de cabeça dos infernos. – o outro homem resmungou, deixando o quarto em busca do remédio.

Duo ficou ali sentado em sua cama, olhando para o vão da porta por onde seu marido havia passado e remoendo aquela sensação ruim. O que diabos estava acontecendo afinal? Estivera sonhando aquele tempo todo?

Quando Trowa retornou com seu novo vidro de aspirinas, finalmente pareceu notar algo estranho e perguntou:

- Está tudo bem?

- Mais ou menos. - confessou, deixando-se cair pesadamente para trás na cama, onde sua cabeça afundou no travesseiro macio.

O moreno de olhos verdes franziu o cenho em preocupação e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama.

- Quer conversar?

Duo respirou fundo olhando para o teto, negando em seguida com a cabeça. O que poderia querer conversar? Não era nada de importante, já que não passara de um pesadelo estúpido. Ficar debulhando apreensões inúteis para o marido só o deixaria preocupado à toa.

- Foi apenas um sonho bobo. Nada demais.

- Tem certeza? – Trowa insistiu.

- Absoluta. – Duo confirmou, virando o rosto para encará-lo com um sorriso.

Apesar de Trowa não ter forçado mais o assunto, Duo sabia que o tinha deixado um pouco intrigado. Mas tudo ficaria bem, ou assim esperava.

oOo

Entretanto, no dia seguinte pela manhã, não conseguiu afastar aquele desconforto no fundo de seu estômago, aquela sensação de que tudo poderia correr completamente como em seu sonho de novo ou, quem sabe, ainda estivesse sonhando.

Aqueles questionamentos e medos sem sentido começaram a fazê-lo pensar se realmente não estaria pirando, mas quando novamente se viu diante do prédio onde trabalhava, com aquele segurança o encarando e lhe pedindo o crachá, sua garganta ficou seca, principalmente quando foi procurar em sua pasta e a bendita identificação não estava lá.

- Eu acho que esqueci em casa. – Duo respondeu. – Mas eu posso ir buscar.

- Ora, o que é isso, senhor Maxwell? - O segurança abriu um sorriso e fez sinal com a mão para que passasse. – Pode entrar. Só não deixe isso virar um hábito. – brincou ao final.

Duo sorriu aliviado. O homem o havia reconhecido, não estava sonhando, não estava ficando louco. Tinha sido apenas um maldito pesadelo e não passara disso.

Entrando dentro do prédio, com o coração mais leve, desta vez teve a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem.

-

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas:**

**1- Espero que a fic não tenha ficado confusa... apesar de eu ter quase certeza que não ficou... pelo menos em certo ponto de vista...**

**2- Lis, espero que realmente goste da história e tals... vai ter que ser em capitulos mesmo... one-shot nem tchum comigo... E parabéns pelo niver!**


End file.
